surrealmemesfandomcom-20200215-history
KylerC123
KylerC123 KylerC123 was a very unhelpful user on the surreal memes wiki, and he frequently destroyed pages of this wiki and replaced them with Orang propaganda. There is even an organization called I.R.O.N.I.C (Interdimensional Repulsion Of Non-valid Information Corporation) that was based on stopping him and now his Orang-worshipping supporters. This is a link to his profile. He has been scronched, according to said profile. He has returned since then - however, he now appears to be on the good side, while still worshipping Orang, he believes that Orang and Meme Man should join forces. He is one of the Orangists who believes that AllMightyOrang is the true Orang. It's unknown if he still has malicious intent, but so far he hasn't done anything wrong since his return and has generally been inactive. History KylerC123 started out as a user without an account, Fandom User 68.192.83.198, or nicknamed Fandom 666. The first thing he did was sneak a message onto the Pillars article telling people to trust them and that they were good friends, on April 25. Also on April 25, he made a category called "Death to I.R.O.N.I.C" and added all the Surreal Memes antagonists to the category. The next day, he apparently made an Orangist Discord Server. It's unknown if anyone joined or not. He also started vandalizing articles. Then, he made an account, which was KylerC123. He started off on this account by destroying the article "PoseidonHeir's Riddle of the Rocks Sequels". From then on, he started to vandalize plenty of articles and spread propaganda. He started warning people about what he called the Great Orang Movement that was to happen on May 28. Then, on May 12, he claimed that he was Orang and that he had taken over KylerC123, and that everyone would die on May 25, as opposed to the supposed movement on May 28. Later, nothing happened on either May 25 or May 28, and KylerC123 was scronched by I.R.O.N.I.C. He had been inactive every since. He was blocked later and could do no harm anymore. He'd then been claimed to exist on Discord as an ally of Omnipotent gangster (who made this wiki), along with CheeseDestructor. At the time, the claims could not be confirmed. However, an IP user did show up claiming to be Kyler, and sent a few concerning messages. A major plot twist then happened, as "Kyler" turned on Omnipotent gangster and told PoseidonHeir everything he knew about their plans, and how Omni was faking being their ally. When this happened, the truce between I.R.O.N.I.C and Omni and CheeseDestructor broke. However, Kyler and PoseidonHeir convinced CheeseDestructor to join their side, leaving Omni with no allies. This led to a massive conflict. Soon, KylerC123 made a second account on the wiki and did a few helpful things. He and CheeseDestructor promised to be good from then on. Kyler claimed that since Orang (as in AllMightyOrang) was now good, he might as well be on the same side as him, since he was Orang. His account was inactive for a long time, but he recently made another one and started being more active on the wiki, just a couple days ago. Apparently, he forgot his password to that one too, and had to make a fourth account. Anyway, there's not much else to say. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Blocked Users